My Blackwinged Angel
by KeraChoCho
Summary: The gang discover a strange new breed of dogdemon. What does it have to do with Kagome? And why has Inuyasha felt a particular attraction towards Kagome lately? Read... review AND FIND OUT!INUxKAG
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's the revised chap1 with dividers**

My Black-Winged Angel

Chapter 1: The cave

Kagome walked along the worn path surrounded in the abundant nature; which she had grown so accustomed to in the past year. She was almost sixteen; with just a few weeks to go. Kagome smiled to herself as she pondered over her thoughts of the upcoming events. For her birthday not only marked the day that she was born, but also the day that she was pulled into the bone eaters well which inhabited the grounds of the Higurashi Shrine on which she lived. This was when she met the obnoxious, bad tempered hanyou, Inuyasha.

Kagome took a breath of the fresh air and petted the kitsune pup on her shoulder, Shippou.

"Kagome," he inquired in his small voice. "Where are we going?"

Kagome turned to Shippou and opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted.

"Haven't you been listening you little brat, we're going to some cave thingy". It was Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a slow breath._ Why do I bother?_

"Yes, he's right Shippou we're going to the cave somewhere on the mountain so that we can eradicate the demon that's been attacking the village."

"I still don't see why Miroku and Sango couldn't go instead," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Somebody's grumpy today," commented Shippou.

"You can say that again," mumbled Kagome.

Despite his sensitive hearing, the hanyou pretended as though he had not heard his companions. He tilted his head back into his hands which where folded behind his head.

With his head titled back, he squinted down at the young girl walking before him. His heart beat faster as he watched her green skirt sway slightly to the rhythm of her walking. It was teasing him with its swaying, slightly revealing tiny bit of flesh with each step, yet not completely satisfying him. He groaned softly, so softly that even a youkai would struggle to hear.

Inuyasha took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down, but to no avail, the next few minutes of the walk were torture.

The path began to incline. They were nearing their destination.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

"HENTAI!"

'Slap'

The monk formally known as Miroku had just earned himself a slap across the face.

"I am dearly sorry my dear Sango, I was merely kneeling over beside you to inspect the meal that you were preparing," was his excuse.

"Well, did you have to grope my ass in the process?" growled Sango with a frown etched across her face.

"Well… uh…yes," he replied sheepishly.

"You're impossible," said Sango as she threw her arms up in the air. She then moved over to her two-tailed demon cat, Kilala, and started to pet her gently behind the ears.

On the over side of the room, exactly opposite her, sat Miroku.

He sat pleasantly rubbing the red hand mark which resided on his cheek. _Once again it was well worth it. _He smiled slightly as he remembered what had caused him to have a sudden rush of blood, no matter how many times before he had done so. Yes; he did enjoy the feeling of a woman's behind against his hand, but the caressing of his dear Sango was different; for deep with in himself; somewhere beyond even Miroku knew, it actually had meaning. He snatched a gaze up at her; she was still frowning and she was gently caressing the ear of the purring Kilala which lay at her side

_Damn monk._ She thought _he's so…so…ARGH! What do I even see in him anyway? He's annoying, he's stupid –at times- and he's so touchy. _Sango giggled slightly at her used of the word 'touchy'.

Miroku looked up at her, his brow wrinkled in confusion._ What could she be thinking now? _

Kilala perked up, alert. Her nose twitched slightly as she sniffed the air a couple of times. She produced a loud "mew", which shocked both Miroku and Sango out of their thoughts. They both watched her as she bound from her position on the floor, across the room and disappeared out the door.

Silence dominated the atmosphere; all that could be heard was the light simmering of a pot of soup, which was being heated over a fire in the middle of the room.

Miroku leaned forward, taking a sip of the simmering soup and looked up to meet Sango's expressionless gaze.

"Maybe we should go after her".

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked entrance and disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

"And why aren't you going in," he said snidely.

"I'm going to s-s-stay out here a-a-and stand g-guard," stuttered Shippou.

"You scared?" Inuyasha's voice had taken on an obnoxious tone.

"No! I told you, I'm standing guard!" replied Shippou.

"Well…you don't need to," he started moving up to Shippou's side in a single stride, "so…IN you go!" with that Inuyasha under-armed Shippou towards the entrance of the cave.

"INUYASHA, YOU JER-" Shippou's last word was cut off. He had rebounded off a barrier and was now lying flat on his face in front of Inuyasha.

"I don't get it," he said meekly.

"Well," said Inuyasha. "There appears to be a barrier sealing off the entrance." With those words, Inuyasha stepped over Shippou and proceeded to make his way to the entrance of the cave. He too hit the barrier and landed backward so that he was parallel, with Shippou, who had begun to raise himself off the ground.

Shippou looked worried, "Inuyasha? is Kagome going to be ok?" Inuyasha gave Shippou a strange look and proceeded in picking himself up off the ground.

"It's me you're talking to here, I'll just break down this barrier using my Tetsaiga," he said while dusting himself off.

Just then Kilala galloped past. She ran for the entrance of the cave and stopped abruptly sensing the barrier.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Sango ran up the path which had just recently been used by Kilala. Concentration written on her face, she held her Hiraikoutsu in her right hand and rested it loosely on her back. Not far behind her ran Miroku.

With out looking back Sango spoke, "do reckon Inuyasha and Kagome are okay?"

Miroku removed his gaze from the ground and looked up, he had just had the exact same thought.

Strangely enough, a large goofy grin had spread across his face. He reached forward. He edged his hand slowly forward.

"Miroku! I was talking to you, the least you could do is ans –" Sango stopped. Her cheeks started to flush a light pink.

"MI-RO-KU!!"

Sango faced Miroku, she was shaking with rage. Miroku was grinning for ear to ear. His hand was stretched out in front of him and Sango's hiraikoutsu rested on his head.

"Can you get you mind out of the gutter for five minutes," said Sango through gritted teeth. "We have some sort a serious matter at hand".

Miroku didn't move; he just continued to stand there with is hand stretched out in front of him. His hand twitched ever so slightly.

Sango sighed. "Come let's go". She began to run again, but then stopped abruptly. "Actually, you can lead the way this time, Miroku". She ran half a circle, so that she was positioned behind Miroku and nudged him forward with her weapon.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

"Hey Kilala, you might want to move, I'm going break down this barrier," Inuyasha said cockily.

Kilala produced a small mew and moved aside obediently. This she did just as Inuyasha large fang sword began to glow a bright red.

"WINDSCAR!" yelled Inuyasha with a mighty swing. The barrier penetrating attack hit the transparent barrier. The barrier lit up and started give energy. Small little electrical shocks ran through the barrier as it started to glow the same red as the Tetsaiga. Eventually the barrier's reaction ceased and all was quiet again.

"Good," was all that Inuyasha said before proceeding to the entrance cave.

"Come Shippou, let's go save Kagome," he said stepping into the cave. That step though never did make to the floor of the cave. Inuyasha was thrown back by the cave once again.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on here," he cursed rubbing his head.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippou!"

Shippou raised his head in hope and his eyes lightened up as he saw the demon slayer's head come over the horizon.

Inuyasha came out of his thoughts and also looked up to see his fellow travelers come up towards him.

"Heybreath Inuyasha," Miroku huffed. "Where's Kagome?" He said looking around.

"Kilala!" added Sango; she too was out of breath.

"Kagome's in there," said Inuyasha indicating towards the cave.

"Okay," began Sango. "Why aren't you in there as well," she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a barrier sealing off the entrance," Inuyasha voice sound tired.

"I don't get it," said Sango, "how come only Kagome was able to go through the barrier,"

"How in hell am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha exploded this time.

"Just calm down Inuyasha," Miroku said as he placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "It's probably Kagome's spiritual powers that allowed her to pass through the barrier… and let us no forget that this is not the first time that Kagome's powers allowed her safe passage through barriers".

There was silence.

The silence dominated for a few minutes and was broken by Inuyasha.

"I have an idea" is what he said.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," mumbled Shippou under his breath.

"I heard that runt," snarled Inuyasha.

Sango sighed heavily before she said "Inuyasha please continue".

"Oh yes… Miroku you're a monk aren't you?" Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

Miroku frowned in confusion and nodded slowly –_boy, Inuyasha's slow today._

"Well then don't monks have spiritual powers too...Shouldn't you be able to walk through the barrier as well?" Inuyasha was becoming hopeful now.

"Inuyasha, monks are different to priestesses, the most I could probably do is use a sutra to try and dissipate the barrier, but if the Tetsaiga didn't work then I doubt that it would make much difference".

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Kagome didn't seem to notice that neither Inuyasha nor Shippou was in the cave let alone following her. Despite this she continued further into the depths of the cave. She didn't know what it was, but there was something, some sort of force drawing her in. Kagome knew where she was going, there was something inside this cave that she had to get to, yet oddly enough, she had never before set foot in the cave. None the less she continued on. The cave appeared empty; besides the echo of Kagome's footsteps it was silent.

_I can sense it… I'm getting closer!_ Kagome quickened her pace so that she could reach this mystery destination faster.

Then she saw it. Up ahead was an opening and a faint glowing of light. Kagome went even faster. She finally emerged from tunnel which had been following for quite some time and found herself in what appeared to be a large circular room. The room was lit by candle light. The candle was only object in the room and it sat on the ground on the other side of the room next to a pile of dust. And above was what really caught Kagome's eye.

At the far end of the room was a carving on the stone wall of the cave. It looked like a large portrait carved into the wall. She approached it slowly. In this cavern, the echoes made by Kagome's footsteps were even louder and this gave the whole atmosphere an eerie feeling to it. Her heart rate accelerated as she moved across the room. _This doesn't feel right, yet I know somehow that I'm supposed to be here._

Kagome now stood right before the stone carving. Something that she had failed to notice earlier was that the details of the carving had been painted; it much reminded her of the Egyptian wall paintings that she had once learnt about in school.

The carving showed two different levels to it this was shown by a horizontal line that was right in the middle extending from on end of the page to the next. Above this line were the carved outlines of men working with crops, women holding children, collecting water and animals grazing.

Kagome shifted her eyes to the images below the line and gasped inwardly.

She extended her hand and touched the wall. Her fingers rested upon a carving of a fire.

"Hell," she whispered. The bottom half was a carving of hell.

She trailed her fingers slowly, feeling the rock rise and fall underneath her fingers.

Then she stopped moving her hand; it had reached and man, but no ordinary man, she noted fairly quickly. He had pointed ears, his open mouth bared fangs and his finger's curved into claws. These were demon trademarks.

"It's a…it's a," she began to say the statement making seem more real, but something stopped her. Yes she was positive that it was a demon, but had stopped her from completing her statement were the bat-like wings that extended from the back of the demon. In all her travels with Inuyasha, she was yet to see a demon that looked like this.

Kagome was trying to picture such a beast, when she noticed that there were four more such demons. One of them was different though, it looked more like an angel rather that a demon. It still had the pointed ears, fangs and claws though its wings were painted white and was carved so that it looked to consist of feathers.

"Beautiful," Kagome whispered. She gently ran her fingers over the 'angel'.

"Just beautiful," she whispered again.

The demon moved through the cave stealthily not making a sound. Someone had penetrated the barrier and invaded his territory and was now somewhere within the cave; following the sent that it left behind, it was presumably right now in the cavern.

He jerked his head upwards, he was now positive that the invader was in the cavern; he had just heard them say something, he could've it was 'beautiful'.

He was ever so swiftly at the opening of his cavern. Then saw her standing there. A young girl in a strange and very short, he noted, Kimono. She appeared to be completely engrossed by his carving. She was touching something on his carving and spoke once again. "Just beautiful," She said leaning forward, revealing more than she would have intended to an undetected demon. The demon licked hid his lips with a thought in mind; _what a lovely treat._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ack! Yay! welcome back. Arigatou for returning makes me feel honoured. Special thank you to the below who reviewed... this Chapter is dedicated 2 you!!**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlX  
**

TrueBelle

Foxtale3

My Black-Winged Angel

Chapter 2: Wings

"Damn it!" was the sound that had accompanied the pounding of Inuyasha's fist into the ground. Beside him, Miroku flinched slightly as he received a showering of small debris of rock, stone and dust.

"I feel so damn helpless," it was Inuyasha again, "with Kagome in there alone with some Demon"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome is completely capable of taking care of her self, after all it's only a … a… demon of …uh…" Miroku was lost; he looked across to Sango pleadingly.

"The villagers say it's some sort of winged demon, many of them think it's a Bat demon," Sango answered as she looked up to Miroku's pleading stare as if to say _there you go._ Oddly enough though Sango found though that she couldn't break the gaze that she held on him. He was staring back. Sango could feel her face heating up. _Why isn't he looking away_ the desperate voice asked in her head.

"No use trying guys, it doesn't seem to be helping him," piped Shippou, snapping both the demon-slayer and the monk out of their gazes from each other. Sango breathed out a sigh of relief before both she and Miroku diverted their gazes to Inuyasha who appeared to be glaring rather angrily with the broken piece of ground in front of him, which he had earlier shattered with his fist.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

The Demon took a step to young girl who had invaded his domain, _Yes_, he thought, _she must be punished. _He then continued his advance on Kagome, but stopped in his tracks. He was halfway across the cavern. He had his eye fixed on something. On the girls right shoulder sat a bow and a small collection of arrows. The Demon lightly sniffed the air lightly._ At least the arrows aren't poisonous._ He continued to move forward, speeding up slightly as he neared her.

Kagome could look at the carving no more, she had to get Inuyasha. She was surprised that he hadn't complained about her "wasting time", so she had figured that was somewhere else in the cave. Kagome turned around slowly. _How long is it going to take me to find him now?_

She looked up to see a pair of golden amber eyes looking at her. _Inuyasha_ she thought as her own eyes flickered briefly with relief, but that relief was soon gone as she soon realized that it wasn't Inuyasha's eye's she was looking into. A scowl came upon a face as she noticed the youth that had stopped in mid-stride just about two meters away from her. He was definitely a demon, she could tell from his amber eyes, sharp and elongated fangs and claws and the way his ears pointed slightly just like Kouga's or Sesshoumaru's. Although he's hair was black. The youth himself had previously had concentration written on his face, but he now wore a look of shock.

Kagome with her brown eyes and the youth with his amber orbs stared at each in shock for a few moments, neither of them quite sure what to do next. It was Kagome who decided to act next.

"One step closer and you'll regret it!" rang Kagome's voice through the clearing, filled with courage, although making her hidden fear.

The Demon was held in his spot about two meters away from the girl. She was holding an arrow pulled back in the bow.

"I'm warning you," said Kagome _INUYASHA! Where are you!_

The Demon narrowed his golden eyes at the intruder. This girl was extremely strange; he was sure she was human, her scent was what told him that, but many humans would immediately be overwhelmed by his presence. Although this human, a young girl at that, didn't seem register that she had a demon at arrow point. Then again this girl WAS indeed an enigma of sorts; noted the youth taking in her attire and how she presented herself. She must surely not be a common worker, how would she work in that strange kimono of hers and also her hair that hung in tresses down her back. She would not have been able to work with her hair constantly getting in the way. _She must be a foreigner_ decide the young demon. _A beautiful one at that_ he added.

The demons lips curled into a devious smirk as he eyes glazed over in thought. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

She mirrored his actions in narrowing her eyes to slits. She frowned, slightly confused at the demons antics, her stare never leaving the demon just two meters ahead of her. Neither of them had moved; the demon was in the middle of lifting one of his feet off the ground and Kagome still had her bow pulled back and tense.

The demon took a step.

Kagome released the bow, with it releasing the tension that it held and the bow that it held as well. The arrow glowed violet upon it release and glided through the air to the demon ahead.  
The Demon had anticipated the releasing of the arrow and behind him, he made for two large leathery, bat-like wings to spread from his should blades, one of which he swiftly brought before himself as a shield to protect from the oncoming arrow, although he was oblivious to the spiritual aura that it gave off.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as her spiritual arrow hit the leathery barrier.

The demon had braced himself for the impact of the arrow, but he hadn't foreseen that this particular arrow would send a shock of pain down his spine. He tilted his wing slightly to inspect where the arrow had hit. He was rather surprised to see that the arrow had wedged itself into his wing; his wings were almost impenetrable and had always held against any human-made weapons. He was even more surprised to see that for a couple of centimeters diameter, the flesh of his usually tough wings had become red, scalded as though it had made contact with scorching fires of hell. He squinted in anger down at his burnt flesh and then shifted his glare up to Kagome. He had already come to that she was dangerous, but he had thought of a human as dangerous, let alone a human girl. How had a measly arrow hurt him so much? He continued to glare at the human girl in front of him, she was frozen on the spot, clutching onto her bow for dear life.  
She was scared; not only was it written all over her face, but her scent gave her away as well.

She continued to stare in shock at the beast before her. In her mind she depicted the stone carving that was engraved in the wall, for she was too afraid to look back and take her eyes off the menace that before her. The demons that were in the bottom half had wings that looked a lot like the ones that this one here just a few meters ahead of her had.  
Kagome's heart rate increased twofold as she realized that the creature before her was one from the depths of hell.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Inuyasha poked his head up and glanced to wards the cave mouth. He took a few small sniffs to confirm what he was not sure of. He turned his face completely towards the cave, hiding his worried expression from traveling companions, he was sure of it now. It was just faint, but it was there; the scent of blood and the scent of fear. He wasn't quite whom the two scents belonged to, for the barrier had distorted them, but combined they both made him fell rather nervous.

_Kagome please be ok. _He reminded himself of the earlier spoken words of the monk – "… Kagome is completely capable of taking care of her self…"  
He looked over at Miroku whose head hung slightly as he released light snore. Inuyasha frowned, _Damn monk, how can he sleeping at a time like this…._

Inuyasha's expression changed slightly as he noticed the very huffed Sango and the red hand mark that resided on his cheek. Inuyasha chuckled silently before retreating back into thought - _for Kagome's sake Miroku I hope your right._

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

The demon grunted as he extracted the arrow from his wing and then discarded it, tossing it to the ground. He adjusted his line of vision to the girl ahead of him.

At this gesture Kagome jerked her arm up to her shoulder to retrieve another arrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," spoke the demon.

Kagome's muscles froze up, this was the first time demon had spoken to her. She looked at the demon, his eyes had glazed over with thought again, and they portrayed some unknown emotion. This combined with the smirk that he wore on his face made Kagome feel rather uneasy. She remained with her muscles unable to move for a few moments trying to figure out the emotion that the demon wore.

Eventually Kagome regain her composure and with a newfound courage she drew another arrow and positioned it in her bow.

"Well, too bad you're not me now, isn't it," she said, her voice filled with courage as she released the bow.  
The Demon released a low chuckle and in one swift movement together with the flapping of wings; dodged the second arrow and made a dive for Kagome, who released a high-pitched, ear- splitting scream.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Miroku jolted from his light doze and was awakened from his pleasurable dream involving himself and a faceless beauty. He let his eyes adjust to the light of the slowly darkening sky. Something had woken him up, though he wasn't quite sure. He peered around groggily. _Where am I? _He thought still half asleep. He saw Sango standing just ahead of him cradling a worried looking Shippou and to her side was the pet sized Kilala, whose back was arched and had a growling coming from the back of her throat. But where was Inuyasha?

Miroku's question was answered when Inuyasha ran past, a flash of red and silver, with his equally red, glowing Tetsaiga hoisted over his shoulder. He struck at the barrier with magnificent force. The barrier glowed red before thrusting Inuyasha back. Inuyasha repeated his actions and struck at the barrier again. His actions were to no avail. After numerous attempts at the barriers demise Inuyasha stopped. He was breathing heavily and he held the tetsaiga in a tight grasped with his right hand.

"Um, Inuyasha… Miroku and I are going to go see if we can anyone to help… okay... Inuyasha? Sango inquired

"Just go," growled Inuyasha, "I can handle this damn barrier myself!"

Miroku and Sango then hastily took their leave and their heads sunk below the horizon, followed by Kilala's small form.

_There they go again _thought Shippou dismayed.

"Ya hear that you dumb bastard," said Inuyasha shaking his fist at the barrier, "you're going to regret ever getting in my way!"

_Okaaaaaaaay now he's talking to barriers… oh Gods help me I'm stuck alone with this baka again._ Shippou sighed and resigned to watching Inuyasha trying to hack his way through the barrier.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

As she screamed Kagome she shut her eyes trying to prepare herself for what she believed to be her end. Though her end never came. She was instead engulfed in an embrace; the demon's arms wrapped around her.

"Now for a proper introduction," he whispered into her ear, "I'm am known as Ryuzo," he paused to dig his face into the crook of Kagome's neck. He then inhaled deeply, making Kagome shudder in disgust.

"And what about you?" he said raising his head back up to Kagome's ear once again.

Kagome froze. She didn't want to tell this demon her name; he was harassing her…_but what if I don't, who knows what he could do to me?_

"I said your name woman!" growled Ryuzo and with it, dug his claws into the flesh of Kagome's arms.  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she gasped in pain as she began an attempt to choke out the syllables of her name.  
"K-K-Kag-Kagome," she managed to splutter out. She was really scared now; all she wanted to do was call out someone, preferably Inuyasha, but in the desperation of her situation anybody would do. The chances that someone would actually come though, she knew were extremely slim. The all too familiar stinging at the corners of her eyes told Kagome that tears were threatening to fall.

"Well Kagome, I have for the past two hundred years been searching for the right woman, the perfect woman to take my side as my mate," whispered Ryuzo seductively into Kagome's ear.

Kagome's feelings of fear and to some extent, despair, were immediately replaced with anger,_ how dare he?_ She thought before surprising both Ryuzo and herself by releasing a flash of blinding purple light. The purple light emitted itself with an enormous amount spiritual energy. It blasted Ryuzo and embedded in into the wall parallel to craving, sending small pieces rock off the cave wall. His wings began to bleed as it was punctured by sharp, protruding pieces of the cave wall.

Kagome, overcome by shock of her own sudden outburst, was standing in the same spot in which she been previously assaulted by Ryuzo. The blood seeped out of the newly punctured holes in Kagome's flesh where Ryuzo's claws had been just moments ago and through the sleeves of white top of her 'sailor-suit' school uniform as she thought, _how did I just do that... wait! What am I still doing, standing here! _With those thoughts she left the cavern through the same tunnel through which she had entered the cavern.

Ryuzo saw a flash of green as Kagome disappeared from the cavern, her scent leaving an invisible path to track.. With a grunt he pried himself from the cavern wall.  
"Feistier than I originally thought, damn bitch, you WILL be mine Kagome!"

Desperate to widen the gap between herself and the offending Ryuzo, Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not taking notice of herself getting cut and scraped frequently by jagged surface of the cave walls.

Kagome stopped abruptly; she didn't know where she was going, she was just running blindly around in the darkness of the cave's tunnels.

_Okay Kagome, just breathe, which way did you come from? Wait I don't remember because I was so preoccupied by… _

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she was shoved forcefully in the jagged cave wall.  
"Thought that you could get away, eh Kagome?" it was Ryuzo. He once again had his arms wrapped around Kagome's torso. Kagome on the other hand had overcome the initial shock of her sudden attack and was struggling with all her might.  
"Now this will make it much easier for you and me if you would hold still, okay?" with that, he used a single clawed finger to rip a slit in the material covering Kagome's right shoulder, exposing the tender skin there under.  
Kagome struggled frantically,_ what is he doing?!_ She thought and tried once again to pull away.

"Now, now Kagome, there is no need to struggle, this won't hurt…much," malicious was the voice of the offending of the demon, who wasn't even looking at Kagome, but rather the fair skin her right shoulder.  
After a few moments of nothing but silence and Kagome's raspy breathing; Ryuzo chose to go about his intended actions, unfortunately for him though so did Kagome.

Kagome made a strong jerking motion backwards as Ryuzo, with his fangs, attempted to puncture the bare shoulder which he previously had been eyeing. These two actions combined left Kagome with to gashes just below her collarbone, rather than the intended bite that was to be sunken into the higher position of her shoulder.

Kagome's closed eyes were overflowing from uncontrollable tears of pain as Ryuzo growled at his missed target.

"Bitch!" he growled, "I told you to hold still," he roughly addressed Kagome who was still tightly in his grasp despite her attempt at escape.

He again lowered his mouth to her should to try once again to claim his prize. He stopped though, his fang rested harmlessly on Kagome's shoulder, his amber eyes wide with shock and pain. His vision blurred and he fell backwards as pair clawed hands wrenched themselves out of his abdomen. He lay there on the rocky ground regaining his composure of mind after the events that had just taken place.

Looming above him growled the bloody clawed figure that possessed two triangular shaped ears atop its head and a pair of dark red eyes, the colour of dried blood.

Ryuzo's amber eye's widened further as he realized he was at the mercy of a furious Kagome, who now reeked of the scent of a full-blooded demon.

**There you go second chap. pls review thanx !**


End file.
